TMNT vs Dragon King's Son
58460396-FD32-44EB-A369-568A12142DF2.png|By Komodo C00CF080-4135-43F8-AF73-3639B967A258.png|By Komodo 05E697E5-0134-42F2-910D-1858549EC72A.png|By Komodo FA9200D8-CA5A-4CB6-A848-7FA187E4CB97.png|By Komodo Introduction Wiz: Heros, many of them work alone and bare the burden of being a hero on their own. Boomstick: However, UNDENIABLY, heros are at their best with there teams, like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the heroes in a half shell. Wiz: And Akihiro Dragoscale, Cole Dragoscale, Andrew Crocotail, and Aoyama Dinospike, the slayers of Mephistopheles. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DeathBattle. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cue: https://youtu.be/kKhKBXyqP7A) Wiz: In the feudal era of japan, an alien space craft carrying a dangeorous prisoner crash-landed on earth, allowing the prisoner to escape and become one of the deadliest warlords in history, Thr Shredder. Boomstick: During his time as The Shredder, he had made a lot of enemies, especially the Utrom, the aliens that were keeping him captive, and he killed one of their best gaurdians, Hamato Yoshi. Apon Hamato's death, his pet rat Splinter was left to live on the mean streets of New York. One day, while rumaging through garbage, he came across 4 baby turtles. Wiz: It was when they came into contact with a radio-active gell that they became the world's most feircome fighting team. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: Leonardo, the fearless leader. Wiz: Donatello, the genious. Boomstick: Rapael, the rude but cool tough guy. Wiz: And Michelangello, the party dude. Using their mastery of ninjutsu, they've saved the entire planet on multiple occations, from ninjas, aliens, mutants, monsters, dionsaurs, and even demons. Boomstick: Don't be so broad, Wiz. Let's get into the specifics. Wiz: All of the Turtles have shown to have incredible superhuman characteristics, such as the time they lifted a large truck and mecha, which compared to the turtle's hight, we can estimate to weigh about 60 tons. Or that time they held up a skyscraper, the average skyscraper weighs 222,500 tons, if we assume each of the turtles did their fair share of the lifting, that would mean that each turtle was lifting more than 55,000 tons. Boomstick: And they may be turtles, but they are far from slow. They've been shown to be fast enough out run explotions, inorder to pull that off, they'd have to be running at 18,000 mph. That isn't even close to their top speed, they've dodged natural lightning, and even deflected lasers. Wiz: We can tell they're lasers for various reasons, they bounce off reflective surfaces and don't explode on impact. Meaning that the turtles are reacting to acual light-speed laser beams. And all of the turtles are incredibly durible and have very high stamina, being able to survive being thrown through reinforced steel doors, grenade explotions, a rocket that obliderated an entire buliding, and even survived hits from mutants that shook the entirty of New York, all without any noticable injuries. Boomstick: And, while all of the turtles have their signature weapons, they all have shared gear and weapons, such as the yumi, a japanese longbow with a draw strength of 30ibs, a range of 280 meters, and can easily peirce bronze armor, and they even have explosive arrows. They also have various shurikens, ranging from normal to shock to explosive. They also have various ninja tools, in cluding smoke bombs, climbing claws, grappling hooks, shell cells, and nightvition/x-ray recon goggles. Wiz: And the individual turtles are nothing to scoff at. 'Leonardo' (Cue: https://youtu.be/BLdBua4rTuA) Boomstick: Of the four turtles, Splinter appointed one of them to be leader, because of his calm mind, and badass ninja skills, his name is Leonardo. Wiz: By far the most seasoned of his brothers, it was no suprise that he was chosen to be the leader. Boomstick: Being the head-hancho of the fab four isn't somthing just anyone could do. ''' Wiz: And to earn his title of leader he's pulled off some impressive feats of physical prowess. '''Boomstick: Having the most fine-tuned reflexes of his brothers, he's ran across missiles like he's taking a jog, and moved faster than the neked eye can track. Wiz: That's not even half of his physical ability, Leonardo is strong enough to slice through solid steel. The amount of power needed to cut through steel is 40,000psi, and Leonardo cuts through it like a hot knife through butter Boomstick: And he's strong enough to hold open a Tyrannosaurus rex's jaw. A FUCKING T-REX'S JAW! Wiz: The bite force of a T-rex is 431,000psi, and since this T-Rex was mutated, it's not improbable that it would be stronger than a normal T-Rex. He's also pretty durable. Enough so that he can tank hits from the Sword of Tengu and continue to fight as if they didn't happen. The Sword of Tengu is said to be powerful enough to lay waist to villages and destroy entire castles. He's even taken hits from mutants that shook New York. Boomstick: Wiz, you're forgetting the best part of everything. Wiz: What's that? Boomstick: WEAPONS! Wiz: Right. Leonardo isn't Leonardo without his signature ninjato swords, 2" long steel swords designed to kill an opponent as quickly as possible, and thanks to Donnie's tinkering, they can join together to form a blade staff, which he can throw like a boomerang or use up-close, his ninjato also have a dagger hidden in the hilt. He also weilds two tonfa, and Gunshin, a Nodachi type weapon that can generate flames hot enough to instantly evaporate an entire lake, assuming the lake is of average size (roughly 4 trillion gallons of water), the exact heat needed to instantly evaporate it would be 4,739,085,688,198,171°F. That's more than 175 million times as hot as the center of the sun. and Gunshin clashed with Raphael's Banrai, which were stated to be able to shatter mountains. Leonardo is also a master taticion/stratigisy and is a master of several combat arts, including Niten-ichi ryu, Iaido, Kendo, Aikido, Kenjutsu, Ninjusu, shurikenjutsu, Tantojutsu, Kyūdō, Tae Kwan Do, has incredible knowledge of pressure points, and can speak Japanese. Boomstick: Leo's the leader for a reason. Don't screw with him. Leonardo: You know, if there's one thing I've learned being a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, is to always expect the unexpected. With all of our training and all of our hard work, I'd like to think that we're ready for anything. But sometimes, the unexpected is just a little too... unexpected 'Donatello' (Cue: https://youtu.be/dWaPZ7xsQjQ) Wiz: No team is complete without at least one super genious to tinker and provide gadgets and highly advanced weaponry. Boomstick: And this ass-kickin' turtle nerd fits that bill and then some. Wiz: With an IQ of 637 and a love of knowledge and all things technology, Donatello is easily one of the smartest characters in fiction. He has invented several gadgets that both he and his brothers can use, including the Flightpack, winged jetpacks that allow the turtles to take flight and combat air born enemies. And the Survivalpack, which can launch durable nets to ensnare enemies, fire concusion blasts, and even has a built in grappling hook launcher. Boomstick: Oh, we've saved the best for last, THE TURTLE MECH SUITS! These things are strong enough to lift and throw a T-rex, stop a charging triceritops, can deploy retractable gun turrets, transform into a hovering vehicle mode that can drive up walls, can fly, and even self-destruct. Wiz: He also has the Rebound laser, a 20 shot wrist-mounted laser blaster that fires stun lasers that bounce off solid surfaces, triceriton laser guns, and the Gravity Gauntlet which allows him to control the gravity of a specific target, and, unlike his brothers, he can use his Shell Cell to hack even the most complex of super computers. Boomstick: But, on the rare occasion that he doesn't want to use fancy tech, he uses has his signature weapon, a six foot Bo-staff. Given this thing's reach, he definetly has the most base weapon reach, and, because that's not enough, he made it to where he could flip a switch on the side of his staff and a blade extends from the end of the staff, turning it into a Naginata. He also weilds Byakko, a yari type spear that can generate winds comparible to a catagory five huricane. Wiz: While all this fancy tech and weaponry is cool, Donatello is no slouch in terms of feats. He's strong enough to shatter steel and peirce concrete, tough enough to survive being thrown through a brick wall, and fast enough to out run velociraptors, which can run at speeds up to 40-60 mph, He's also mastered the art of Mu-shin, which is a concept of martial arts that allows you to inticipate and react to an attack without even thinking about it (basically, Don has ultra instinct). And Donatello is trained in a few martial disciplins, such as ninjutsu, Shaolin staff fighting, Bōjutsu, and judo. And, as we've already established, he's a super genious, beinh able to understand everything about alien tech in seconds, re-wire/re-program enemy tech to make it malfunction or turn against them, and is a master at physics, math, trigonometry, algebra, chemistry, ethology, paleontology, and hacking. Boomstick: I fear no nerd, but that turtle, it scares me. Donatello: My name is Donatello, and as a turtle of science, I like to investigate things. But I never thought my study of the strange crystals we found in our lair would awaken creatures from the underground, lead us on a search deep below the Earth, or take us to an abandoned Foot Genetic Lab where terrible things were done in the name of the Shredder. As a turtle of science, you wouldn't think I'm the type to believe in monsters, but you'd be wrong, dead wrong. 'Raphael' (Cue: https://youtu.be/lMR-QG40Yx8) Wiz: The muscle, the tough guy, the angry one, the smart ass. Raphael is all these things brought to a new level. Boomstick: You got that right. He's strong as fuck. He's ran through brick walls, tore through solid steel, and beat Leonardo in an arm wresling match, whom, if you recall FORCED OPEN A T-REX'S MOUTH! Wiz: He's not just stronger than the strongies, he's also tougher than the toughies. He's tanked hits from giant mutants, survived massive explosions, thrown through steel walls, and survived being suplexed, elbow slamed, and crushed underneath a car by a huge wrestler from the furure. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to catch a crossbow bolt out of mid air, that's at least 400 feet per second. He's also dodged point blank Chain Gun fire, that's 2809feet per second. Wiz: Raph may be strong and tough, but he still has his signature sai, these disarming tools turned daggers are Raphael's go-to weapons. He wields them with extreme skill and ferocity. He also wields tonfa, baton like weapons that are surprisingly versatile. Boomstick: And my personal favorites, The Iron Fists, two metal gauntlets that enhance his unarmed attacks, and the Banrai, two miniature scythes connected by a chain that can generate fire, seismic shockwaves, and shatter mountains Wiz: Much like his brothers Raphael is a master of a few martial disciplines, such as Ninjutsu, Kobudo, Muay Thai, MMA, And he even incorporates boxing and wrestling moves into his fighting style, such as jabs, hooks, grapples, and drop kicks. Boomstick: But, Raphael's best weapon, by far, is his unapologetic sarcasm. Raphael: You better tell us, or else i'm gonna get sarcastic. 'Michelangelo' (Cue: https://youtu.be/uqzeMhkU0bA) Boomstick: The goofball, the best surfer voice, the party dude. Wiz: Michelangello may be a lot of things, but "weak-link" is not one of them. While he may be somewhat of a slacker, prefering to play videogames, read comics, and eat pizza, he's no slouch in combat. He's shattered steel, tough enough to survive 3 RPG-7 rockets without a scratch, continued to figh with a sprained ankle, and even survived getting zapped by lightning. Boomstick: Not too many feats of physical strength and tougness on his own, that's because he relies more so on speed than anything else. He's by far the fastest of the turtles, he's ran up largemountains in seconds, dodged machinegun fire, lasers, missles, and even outpaced LIGHTNING! Which moves at 220,000,000 MPH! Wiz: Of course, he also weilds more than a handful of weapons. Like his Nunchucks, whom he is a master of. He can spin the around fast enough to block lasers and get enough momentum shatter steel in a single hit. He can also preflrm various flashy movments that could throw his opponent off, making him hard to predict. He can even swing them fast enough to use them to hover in the air like a helecopter. Boomstick: He also weilds other awsome ninja weapons, such as a Kusarigama, a sickle with a 10 foot chain ending in a metal weight at the end. It can be swung around at a distance to eather knock out an enemy or rip em' apart with the blade, the wwight end can be swung at an opponents weapon in such a way that the momentum causes it to wrap around an enemy's weapon, alowing Mikey to yank his opponents weapons right out of their hands, the chain can also be used to tie up an oponent, leaving them wide open to a killing blow. Wiz: He's also a master of the Mantiki-Gusari, a long chain with metal weights on both ends, it can be used to hit enemies from a distance or thrown to imobilize enemies, and the Inazuma, a 3-section staff that can fire energy blasts that hone in on enemies, these can be fired in rapid succestion or fire much stronger focussed blasts. Boomstick: In order to so much as HOPE to use that maney weapons, you'd have to know several martial arts. And gues what Mikey's trained in? Ninjutsū, Okinawan kobudō, Capoeira, Kyūdo, Tae Kwan Do, and Break-dancing. Wiz: And he's shown to be able to exploit phycological weakness, such as rage. Often trolling, insulting, annoying, and other methods to iritate his enemy, allowing him to take advantage of their rage and finish them off. Boomstick: Yeah, understimating Mikey is probably the biggest and most likely last mistake you'll make. Michelangelo: MAN, I LOVE BEIN' A TURTLE! 'As a team' Wiz: However, the TMNT are at their best when fighting as a team. Their fighting styles perfectly compliment each other, aloowing for them to acheive victory through even the most impossible odds. Boomstick: Their brotherly bond is to thank for that. They were raised together, while they don't always get along, they will do anything to protect each other. With Leo's strategic mind, Raph's strength, Mikey's wild-card nature, and Don's smarts, they've saved earth on multiple ocations. They can chain each others attacks like no one's buisness, and can even use each others weapons. Wiz: With the turtles being able to weild vertually any weapon, blunt or bladed, held or thrown, they can weild each others weapons with complete mastery Boomstick: But, all of their atributes are only amplified with their transformations. The Ultimate Ninja scrolls grant the turtles ultimate modes, which triple their durability and quaduple their strength. The Amulets of the Acolytes grant the turtles Mystic forms, which amplify their stats to a whole other level, they gain the ability to manipulate chi into energy blasts and force-feilds, minor telikinesis, imunity to fire, and their so fast, that not even warriors whom have dodged lightning and lasers can see them, and their strength and power are enough to go toe-to-toe with Tengu Shredder, who moved the moon from one side of the planet to the other to cause a solar eclipse with out even trying. Wiz: That is no small feat, taking the mass of the moon and the time frame it took him to move it, that would mean Shredder's power output would be over 5.7 Yottatons of TNT, that's enough power to destroy a planet 93x the size of earth. And their dragon forms are even more powerful than that. Boomstick: They're the world's most feircom fighting team. They're the heroes in the half-shell and they're green. Underestimate them, and you'll get a big helping of TURTLE POWER! Leo: BODACIOUS! Raph: OSTENTACIOUS! Don: SPACIOUS! Mikey: Hay, dudes. "Cowabunga" says it all! TMNT: COWABUNGA! Dragon King's Son Wiz: An ancient prophecy claimed the Demon King, Mephistopheles would rise and threaten to destroy the 3 kingdoms: Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile. But, a band of heroes would slay Mephisteles and save the Kingdoms. Boomstick: And these royals are the heroes this legend speaks of. Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon prince. Aoyama Dinospike, the Dinosaur prince. Andrew Crocotail, the Crocodile prince. And Cole Dragoscale, Akihiro's son. Wiz: Being heroes of legend, they're all awsome in their own right. 'Akihiro Dragoscale' Wiz: Born in the Dragon kingdom as the first son and youngest child, Akihiro's life was changed forever before it even began. Boomstick: Mephistopheles had gained insane amounts of power, and Akihiro's life was at a huge risk. As the heir to the dragon throne, Akihiro was seen as too important to take the risk, so the Dragon King had him shipped off to human land. It was there that he lived a normal life with a foster father and sister for 15 short years. Wiz: But, nearing his sophomore year in high school, his biological sister appeared before him and dragged him back to the Dragon Kingdom, where his father bestowed the Dragon Sword upon him. He was trusted to familiarize himself with it and the realm through training. Boomstick: But, in order to fulfill the prophecy, he had to pull off some wicked feats. Despite his lanky physique, He's strong enough to go toe-to-toe against and beat Gigantalus, who can destroy large chunks of land with ease and lasted for a short time against Mephistopheles himself. Wiz: That is strong, but speed is where Akihiro truly shines, He's dodged point-blank gunfire and sound waves, but his absolute fastest is when he fought Aquilary, a fighter known for being faster than light. Meaning Akihiro can process, react to, and move at 670,616,629 mph or faster. Boomstick: That's not all, he's also tough, how tough? Tough enough to survive low-level hits against Mephistopheles, making his base durability at least skyscraper level. He also has enough stamina to fight for days on end. Wiz: And none of this would be possible if it wasn't for his Dragon Sword. Boomstick: The Dragon Sword is a gorgeous double-edged 38" long two-handed sword that weighs 2.5 pounds with the ability to produce energy and flames, allowing him to pull off some impressive techniques. Such as Dragon Beam, a thin laser of compressed orange energy that fires out of the blade and can go hundreds of meters. This attack has a super variant, which fires a larger beam of energy and is much more powerful, but he's left wide open if it's dodged. Wiz: And there's his Flare Spin attack, where Akihiro is surrounded in a tornado made of magma, the Flame Wave, which shoots flames out of the sword like a flamethrower Boomstick: And my personal favorites, Energy Twirl and Meteor Smash! The former of which surrounds Akihiro in a yellow aura that harms any opponent near him, and the latter summons a GIANT FUCKING METEOR TO SMASH HIS OPPONENT! Wiz: This is just in his human form; when Akihiro is blinded by rage he can tap into the power of the Dragon God, turning him into a towering fire breathing red dragon that can fly. Bigger than skyscrapers and powerful enough to overpower a full power Mephistopheles with the help of his friends. Mephistopheles is officially confirmed to be powerful enough to destroy an entire country. Using the USA's landmass divided by earth's mass and multiplying the resulting percentage by the amount of force required to destroy earth, the resulting energy output would be over 3 Quadrillion megatons of TNT. Boomstick: With that level of power, he's more than earned the titles of "Hero," "Dragon Prince," and, most importantly, "Badass." Akihiro: Some people say i talk too much. 'Aoyama Dinospike' Wiz: Born to the Dinosaur kingdom, young Aoyama Dinospike waa born at probably the worst possible time. Boomstick: The Dinos were at a serious dispute with the Crocs, meaning his parents were too busy to spend time with, let alone raise him and his sister, Usagi (which i hope SuperSayian2Link knows "Usagi" means "Rabbit"). Wiz: This led Aoyama to take Usagi under his wing, and raise her himself. However, that all changed when the general of Mephistopheles' army, Gigantalus attacked. Aoyama watched in horror as this demon swated aside even the most elite gaurds like insects, until his rampage was stoped by the Dinosaur king, who sealed him away in a crystal. Since then, Aoyama had received the Kyōryū no Ken from his fathef and trained with it, knowing that Gigantalus would someday return, and during that time, he mastered two different attacks, the Dino beam (it's just like the Dragon beam only green) and the Super Dino Beam, which is self explanitory. Boomstick: And, boy, did he return. When Akihiro and his sister showed up to warn him, Gigantalus broke free and released fatal amounts of toxins into Aoyama's body. Aoyama would've died had it not been for Akihiro finding a cure, saving his life, and then they slayed Gigantalus together. Wiz: From that day, Aoyama befriended Akihiro, and they joined together for the quest to slay Mephistopheles once and for all. And through out this adventure, Aoyama pulled off some impressive things. Boomstick: He's held his own against Gigalantus, who has sevearly damaged long reaches of land. He also casually spars with Akihiro, so we can compare the two, giving Aoyama light speed reflexes, 10 ton striking strength, and skyscraper level durability. Wiz: Now, don't go thinking he's a carbon copy of Akihiro. He has atributes that make him distinct from Akihiro. Such as his minor terrakinesis and ability to telepathically call apon dinosaurs. And he's the only member of the team that has a formal education. Even graduating from colledge after Meph's defeat. Boomstick: That level of education comes in handy during a fight. Besides his mastery of the sword, he's invented a glove that allows him to manipulate his beams, he even made a crossbow that fires three bolts at once. Wiz: But, his base form isn't all he has to offer, when he is blinded by absolute rage, he becomes the Dinosaur god, Dinospike. In this state, Aoyama turns into a lumbering and incredibly spikey Dinosaur-like creature. grass green in colour and a monster in size—larger than even buildings. Said to be able to morph and crush entire masses of land with just a thought. We can compare him to Dragoscale, meaning he could deliver similar power. Boomstick: He may be stubburn as an ox, but he's no pushover. It's best not to fuck with him or his sister. Aoyama: They're alive. Barely. Something pretty powerful must've attacked this guy. And by that, I mean even stronger than Prince Akihiro over here. 'Andrew Crocotail' Wiz: The Crocodile royal family was a happy one for the most part, however, the King and Queen were bassically the embodiment of greed, and didn't care if war started. Boomstick: Of course, this came to bite them on the tail. The mighty Dragon kingdom sent a mighty beast to attack and destroy the crocs. It worked. Wiz: The beast destroyed the kingdom, killing most of it's inhabitants, including the king and queen. Leaving Andrew a vengful orphin living in exile. Promissing to avenge all he'd lost. On his quest for revenge, he was taken in by Aoyama and joined Akihiro and Aoyama on their quest to slay Mephistopheles. However, he made his true intentions known and attacked Akihiro's sister. Boomsick: But, he managed to keep his hatred under control and truly joined them on their quest. Like the other princes, he weilds a legendary blade, forged by Diment, the one who created the DKS universe, and quenched by the Crocodile god's water. This sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and had a weight of 2.5 pounds. It's blade is cerulean, with a feint wave pattern, and it's hilt is a deep shade navy blue. With this blade, he can preform the Crocidile Beam, which is a blue laser made of pure energy, and it can be enhanced even further using the Super Dragon Beam. Since this blade is made by the same source as the other two we can assume it's just as powerful. Wiz: He's also fought perfectly on par with Akihiro, so, he should atleast be comparable to him. Boomstick: And, when he's filled with rage, he can call oppon the Crocodile god, Crocotail. As Crocotail, he becomes incredibly powerful. He should atleast be as powerful as the other gods, seeing as he's powerful enough to assist in defeating Mephistopeles. Wiz: While he isn't the most educated, his time spent in exile has made him cunning and strategic in combat. And his lust for revenge and short temper make him even more dangerous, depending on who he's fighting. Boomstick: It just goes to show, even ones with the most tragic of up-bringings, you can still be a hero Andrew: I'm glad you found me. Things were getting lonely. Nice to meet you. 'Cole Dragoscale' Wiz: More than 20 years after Mephistopheles' defeat, Akihiro settled down and had a kid. His name is Cole Dragoscale. For 14 years, he lived happily in the Dragon Kingdom, until the dying spirit of Mephistopheles used his last breath to seal a Legendary Raging Dragon inside of Cole. Boomstick: A man with dangerously high cholesterol levels took drastic measures. He straight-up murdered the Dragon King, and self-transplanted his heart. The man replaced his heart with the Dragon King's, but things didn't go as planned. He became the 50ft tall monster known as Dragon Heart. Akihiro had other business to attend to, and so, he sent Cole to fight Dragon Heart. Wiz: But Akihiro didn't leave Cole empty handed. Akihiro gave Cole the Power Gloves, Gloves with amazing power. Yelling "Ryū Activate!" will engulf the right glove in blazing red fire, and yelling "Kyōryū Activate!" will engulf the left glove in shimmering green fire. Boomstick: This burns an opponent, and sends them flying backwards! But that's not all! Cole has moves that he can easily access through his mind! Yeah, that's right! HIS MIND! The first move is called "Dragon Fire!", and it has Cole shoot a beam with the face of a dragon at an opponent that hones in on enemies. Wiz: The "Light Beam" attack has a red beam sword form in his right hand, and green in his left. He can fight with these duel swords as he pleases. And finally, "Have a Blast!" Has Cole shoot bullets out of his gloves, similar to a machine gun. But that's not it, Cole has a ton of finishing moves as well. "Helping Hand!" has a giant glowing red hand form out of the right glove. This will grab an opponent, and crush them in various ways. Boomstick: "Outta the Park!" has a green baseball bat form out of the left glove, smashing off the foe's head. Wiz: Being the son of Akihiro, he should be atleast comparible to him, meaning Cole can react at the speed of light, tank hits equal to 10 tons Boomstick: And, being a brawler, he doesn't bother with stratagy and is no slouch in strength, he's strong enough to punch through steel, and should be comparable to Akihiro, who sacles to Mephistopeles, who was strong enough to colapse skyscrapers with his blows. Wiz: However, when things get tough, and Cole is either consumed by anger or is too weak to continue, he can call upon the spirit of the Dragon God to become "Raging Cole." Boomstick: In this state, Cole is driven by pure RAGE. The fire on his gloves turn jet black, and his eyes will glow bright white. This form drastically increases Cole's stats, he's defeated Pegaspark and Dragon Heart, whom is continent level at full power. Wiz: His lack of formal education may sound like a hindrance, but it hasn't stopped him before. Boomstick: Cole is the ultimate 14 year old hero. And fighting him will, and has, lead many to an early grave. Cole: And I'm the son of Akihiro Dragoscale. I win! 'As a team' Wiz: While they are powerful individuals, they are strongest together, some-what. Boomstick: Yeah, these guys arn't exactly legendary for there team work as much as they are for being some of the most well-writen OCs on here. Not saying their team work is awful, just saying that it's not the best. Akihiro and Aoyama work pretty well together, seeing as their team work allowed them to beat Gigantalus very early 8n their careers. Andrew, on the other hand, tssssssssss. let's just say his unyielding hatred and rivalry with Akihiro doesn't help with team work. Although, their swords can combine, like the Dragosaur sword, a combination of the Dragon and Dinosaur Swords. And, their most powerful weapon, the Pegasus Sword. This is a combination of all 3 swords, this was so powerful, it beat Mephistopheles in one shot. Wiz: And, while Cole has worked with a team before, he probably doesn't know enough about Akihiro's friends to properly work with them. Boomstick: But, these guys have beaten threats to the earth before, like Mephistopheles and Dragonheart, and they are some of the best heroes in their universe, and it's best NOT to threaten them or their loved-ones. Akihiro: That's it. All that fun you were having before is going to stop, now. Aoyama: Pfft... You won't kill me! I'll be the one to kill you! Andrew: I'm ready. So now there's one question left. Are you ready? Speechless, huh? I figured as much... Cole: And you, little runt, are the worst of the bunch... Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATHBATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! The screen pans out over a mostly empty forest. Aoyama Dinospike, Cole Dragoscale, and Andrew Crocotail stand infront of 7 glowing orange orbs. Aoyama steps forward. Aoyama: Come forth, Shenron. A giant green dragon erupts from the orbs Shenron:I am the dragon, Shenron. I will grant you two wishes with in my power. SPEAK YOUR WISHES! Andrew:Mighty Shenron, we ask that you to revive our fallen friend, Akihiro Dragoscale! Shenron: I am getting sick of having to revive him, but, so be it. Akihiro appears in front of his friends and thanks them Shenron: I can only assume that you do not have another wish. Fairw-''' ???: WAIT! Everyones head snaps to the source of the voice, and see an Orange bandana wearing turtle man named Michelangelo. Michelangelo: I WISH FOR AN INFINATE 99 CHEESE PIZZA WITH PEPARONI AND CANDADIAN BACON! '''Shenron: Finally, a good wish. A pizza box apears in Mikey's hand, then he devours a slice and it regenerates. Shenron: Fairwell. Shenron vanished into the sky and the Princes look at Mikey, dumfounded. Andrew: Did you just do what i think you did? Suddenly, the rest of the TMNT land behind Mikey. Leo: Mikey, did you find out what caused the sky to darken? As Mikey explained to his brother what happened, and Akihiro took emidiet notice of Leonardo. Aoyama: What's wrong, Akihiro? Akihiro: The blue one is the one who killed me. Cole: Oh, realy? Andrew: Rematch? Akihiro: Rematch. The princes summon their swords and rush at the TMNT, whom draw their weapons and block their attacks. 'FANDOMS WILL GET SALTY! FIGHT!' ' ' The Turtles push off the royals. Leonardo ninja runs at Akihiro, Raphael charges at Andrew, Mikelangello dashes at Cole, and Donatello lunges at Aoyama. Akihiro swings Ryu-Ken, but Leo slides under the sword and kicks Akihiro in the back of the knee, which forces him to kneel, then Leo elbows Akihiro in the face, and spin kicks Akihiro right in the face, sending him flying. Leo: AWSOME! Andrew thrusts his Crocodile Sword at Raphael, who side-steps to the left and jabs Andrew in the face. Then Raph fallows up with two roundhouse kicks and transitions to a spinning back-fist, knocking Andrew to the ground. Raphael: WICKED! Aoyama runs at Donatello, but Don uses his staff's range to poke Aoyama in the chest, stunning him. Then he does a whirling backspin right to Aoyama's head, then does a corckscrew staff slam right on top of Aoyama's head, sending him face-first into the ground. Donatello: EPIC! Mikey rolls underneath Cole's greem energy sword and scorpion kicks him in the back of the head, then sweeps his legs out from underneath him. Both Cole and Mikey get up, then Cole throws a punch at Mikey, but he jumps up and uses his nunchucks to hover in the air while rapidly kicking him in the face, and finishes with a final kick to the forehead, knocking him flat on his back. Mikey: RIGHTOUS! The turtles backflip away and high-three while cheering as the royals get up and regroup. Akihiro: I should've mentioned, they're way stronger than they look. Aoyama: And just WHY didn't you tell us this earlier? Akihiro: Heat of the moment? Aoyama: Well, looks like we've gotta take a different approach, they're clearly better fighters, but they don't seem to be taking it seriously, we can use that to our advantage. Cole: Let's do this! The princes split up and fire their respective beam attacks, which the turtles dodge and draw their weapons. Mikey:These dudes ain't done yet. Leo: They will be shortly. Let's show them some turtle fighting tactics! Mikey and Raph nod and smirk at each other. They join arms and tuck their legs against their chests, and use their shells to roll towards the royals like a wheel. The princes jump out of the way, a little confused. (Stop music) Andrew: What the hell are they doing? Don: Providing a distraction. Suddenly, Andrew was lifted into the air and thrown around into the trees like a rag doll. Eventually, he stops in mid air and sees Donatello holding his hand out towards him with the Gravity Gauntlet on his forearm. Donnie smirks, gives a thumbs down, and slams Andrew into the ground. Donatello then uses his gauntlet to lift himself into the air, then allows himself to drop and bring his staff down, full force, on Andrew's back. Akihiro, Aoyama, and Cole rush to Andrew's aid, but get ambushed by Leo, Mikey, And Raph. Mikey apears behind Aoyama and wraps a sasauge link around his neck. And drags him into the surrounding forest. Mikey: THE MISSING LINK! Raph runs up beside Akihiro and drop-kicks him in the head. Akihiro stumbles back, but regains his balance. Raph clashes his sais together, causing sparks. Raph: It's just you and me. Akihiro: And it's your funeral. Cole tries to run to assist his father, but gets tornado kicked by Leo. Cole summons two energy swords from his gloves, likewise, Leo draws one of his katanas and enters the Ko Gasumi stance. Leo: Yoriyoi senshi ga shōri-sha ni narimasu yō ni. Cole: I have no idea what you just said, but...you too? Leonardo sighs and runs at Cole and thrusts his katana at Cole, whom dodges it and swings his red energy sword at Leo. Leo ducks under the slash and swings his katana at Cole's neck, but Cole blocks it with one sword and tries to stab Leo with the other, but Leo dodges and swings his katana, but get's blocked again, but this time, Leo uses the momentum of the parry and bounces his katana off of Cole's sword and slashes from the other side. Cole barley blocks the second slash, and counter slashes Leo across the gut. Leo stumbles back, but recovers. Leo draws his other katana and joins them together. Cole rushes and unleashes a flurry of slashes, but Leo spins his Blade-Staff like a fan and blocks every one of Cole's slashes, causing sparks to fly. Then Leo slashes Cole across the chest and torso multiple times, stunning him. The, Leo sheaths his katanas and palm heel strikes Cole in the chin, which nearly breaks his neck. Cole stumbles back and falls on his butt. Cole: Man, that hurt. Leo: C'mon, let me help you up. Leo extends his hand. Cole reluctantly takes Leo's extended hand and is suprised when he acually helps him up. Then Leo does a roundhouse kick, which Cole blocks with his right fist and decks Leo in the face with his left, knocking him on his shell. Leo jumps to his feet and gets into a Taekwondo fighting stance. Cole notices this and raises his fists. Cole: I'll have you know, i've seldom lost a fist fight. Leo: First time for everything. Cole rushes and throws a powerful right jab, Leo Double-Forearm blocks it and counters with a hook to the chin. Cole recovers and uppercuts Leo, sending him flying. Leo regains his balance and hand springs to his feet. Leo's thoughts: This must register on an emotional level. First: Distract target... Leo throws a Metsubushi into Cole's eyes as he charges ...Block his blind jab... Leo Knife Hand Blocks Cole's punch. ...Then, counter with hook to left cheek...Discombobulate...Dazed, he'll atempt wild Hay-maker, employ Forearm Block and body shot...Palm Block feral left hook...Elbow Strike to right jaw...Rapid Eomji to ribs...Chestnut Fist to gut...Egeal Strike to left jaw...Dislocate jaw with Four-Knuckle Strike...Front Kick to diaphram. In summery: Ears ringing, jaw fractured, diaphram hemeraging, 3 ribs cracked, four broken. Left wide open for finishing blow. Threat level: Neutralized. Cole gets sent crashing through a tree and lands on his back. Leonardo respectfully bows to his fallen enemy. Meanwhile, Raph And Akihiro exchange blows. Eventually, Raph catches Ryu-Ken in his sai's prongs and kicks him in the stomache. Akihiro recoils and Raph fallows up with a reverse roundhouse kick to the face. Akihiro recovers and points Ryu-Ken at Raph. Akihiro: FLAME WAVE! A large jet of flame erupts from the blade and hits Raph directly in the face, Raph backs up while trying to escape, but when Raph is at a considerable distance... Akihiro: SUPER DRAGON BEAM! A large beam of orange energy hits Raphael and sends him flying several meters. Raph lands on his side and wraiths abit in pain. Raph: Damn it! Akihiro points his sword at Raph's neck and arrogently smirks. Akihiro: Had enough? Raph: Oh, that's it, prince-y. Fairy tale's over. NOW I'M MAD! Metal gauntlets fold over Raph's fists, then he knocks the sword away with one and clocks Akihiro in the face with the other. Akihiro stumbles back, punch-drunk with little tweeting birds around his head. Raph fallows up with a round kick to the face, a right cross to the cheack, a hook to the face, a rising knee to the sternum, and an upeercut to the chin. Akihiro falls to the ground but gets back up. Akihiro: Oh, it's on! FLARE SPIN! A tornado of magma forms around Akihiro and moves towards Raph at incredible speed. Raph backflips to gain some distance and throws a shuriken at the tornado. The shuriken gets engulfed in flame, but imediatley explodes, disrupting the attack and knocking Akihiro to the ground. Raph: And i thought i was a hot-head. How about you fight me for real and cut it out with the pyrotechnics. Akihiro: FLAME WAVE! A huge jet of flames erupt out of Ryu-Ken, but raph vanishes in a puff of purple smoke. Akihiro stops and looks around, only to get grabbed from behind by Raphael and taken on a trip to SUPLEX CITY! Raph and Akihiro get up, Akihiro clearly injured. Raph: I told you to stop with the fancy moves and FIGHT ME! Besides, same trick won't work on me twice. Akihiro grunts as he charges at Raph, but Raph gets low and grappels Akihiro to the ground and gets on top of him. Raph smirks as the Iron Fists fold over his hands and he starts wailing on Akihiro. Akihiro strikes Raph in the head with Ryu-Ken's cross gaurd, knocking him off. Raphael jumps to his feet and taunts. Raph: What's the matter? Is the prince too pampered to fight a Ninja Turtle? I can go easy on you, if you ask nicely. Akihiro growls and charges at Raph, top speed. This catches him off gaurd, allowing Akihiro to slash raph across the chest. Akihiro then rapidly slashes at Raph's torso, until he preforms a slash uppercut, Raph tries to use his left Iron Fist to block it, and it get's sliced clean in half, but provides just enough resistance to make Akihiro lose enough momentum to leave him open to a jab in the diaphragm, knocking the Wind out of Akihiro. Raphael leaps back and wipes some blood off his lip. As Akihiro regained his breath and got to his feet, he saw Raph throw is remaining Iron Fist to the ground and Pulling out his sais. Raph: No more tricks. No more gadgets. Just the men and their weapons. Akihiro: As you wish. I'll make you into turtle soup. Raph: Now, where have i heard that before? Cut to another area in the forest, Aoyama breaks free from Michelangelo's sausage link and kicks him away. Aoyama: Where did you even get those? Mikey: Muffin Button. Aoyama: Muffin Button? Mikey: Muffin Button! 'FINISH HIM!' Results GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE Mao Mao vs Usagi Yojimbo Who are you rooting for? TMNT all the way! Dragon King's Son for the win! Who do you think'll lose? The Turtles are turtle soup! The princes are gonna get SHELL SHOCKED! Which is better? TMNT franchise Dragon King's Son stories Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Dragon vs technology battle Category:'Dinosaur vs Dragon' theme Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:1298god Category:Human vs Mutant Category:Death Battles with Music